L'Invité
by Albane
Summary: Défi 31 du Poney Fringant: Dans une période troublée, une veuve accueille chez elle un voyageur qui prendra vite une place considérable dans sa vie...


Bonjour

Il y a des écrits dont on est pas forcément fière, mais un peu honteuse, mais que voulez-vous, avec un sujet pareil ! 31ème défi du Poney : Un pairing insolite. C'est à dire un couple à la fois improbable et original. Bref, dégoûtant, quoi ^^. J'espère néanmoins avoir été assez soft, voire assez sentimale. C'est pour ça qu'il n'y a pas de rating.

Y'a pas d'âges et pas de races pour tomber amoureuse :)

Vous pouvez relire l'avant-dernier chapitre du Seigneur des Anneaux et plus particulièrement le récit de Tom le Jeune pour ressituer le contexte de cette romance :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>« Est-ce cela, Cul-de-Sac ? »<p>

Ce fut la première fois qu'elle entendit sa voix. Elle était dans le troisième salon et elle lui parvint, forte, posée et envoutante, mais dénuée d'aspect physique. Elle entendit les pas précipités de son fils dans l'entrée.

« Monseigneur... monseigneur, mais … aurai-je su...je n'aurais pas... je serai venu vous accueillir! »

« Il suffit, l'escorte qui me suit déjà m'a dégouté de toutes les autres! Là, Serpent! Serpent, à terre! Tu dois tes plus belles nuits à ce semi-homme! »

Lobélia décida d'aller voir à qui appartenait cette voix si somptueuse, si veloutée, si royale. Elle posa son ouvrage et se dirigea vers la porte du Smial. Amère fut la déception. Ce n'était pas un vénérable sage elfique qui se tenait, courbé par le plafond mais debout, devant son fils. C'était... un vieux, sale, en haillons, malodorant et au visage froissé. Un clochard. Plus repoussant encore que les Bandits. Son compagnon -Serpent- ne valait guère mieux, quoique plus jeune, mais franchement inquiétant.

« Lothon ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Mère, je vous présente le Seigneur Saroumane. Seigneur, ma mère. »

Quoi ? Ça ? Ce mendiant en loque ? Le Grand Saroumane, dont elle entendait tant parler ? Celui qui était à l'origine de la montée de leur fortune ? Le Grand Client ? Oh, quelle déception!

« Ma Dame, tout le plaisir et l'honneur de notre rencontre est pour moi! »

Absolument d'accord.

« Je viens humblement vous requérir de votre part l'hospitalité. Arrivant dans votre pays, j'ai demandé quelle maison serait la plus à même d'accueillir un visiteur et son servant. On ne m'a parlé que de votre demeure. Quand j'ai compris que le célèbre Cul-de-Sac n'était autre que le domaine de mon cher Lothon Sacquet de Besace, la double référence a achevé de me convaincre. Puis-je vous demander de me joindre à la quiétude de votre foyer? »

Ooooh! Ah oui, cela ressemblait beaucoup plus au grand Saroumane qu'elle s'était imaginé. Décontenancée, flattée, elle rougit, bégaya, et, bien sûr, accepta.

Les jours suivants, Saroumane retrouva peu à peu sa splendeur, celle qui correspondait à son aura, celle qui correspondait à sa voix. L'être abject qui le suivait ne changea pas, mais il était tellement discret qu'elle le redécouvrait à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Il ne la troublait pas.

Saroumane, lui, semblait se trouver toujours sur son chemin, dans les couloirs du Smial. A chaque fois, une révérence, un salut, un compliment.

« Bien le bonjour, Madame Sacquet de Besace. Je ne peux laisser passer l'occasion de vous féliciter une fois de plus pour le repas d'hier soir. J'y ai littéralement pensé toute la nuit. »

« Vous avez fait de votre fils un homme exceptionnel. Vraiment, ma Dame. Vraiment. »

« Dame Lobélia! Je suis bien aise de vous croiser fortuitement. Voici une belle manière de commencer la journée! »

Et puis, un matin d'octobre:

« Je vous souhaite une journée rayonnante, Chère Lobélia, à votre image! »

La révélation se fit dans l'esprit de la vieille Hobbite.

« Seigneur! Il me fait du gringue! »

Dès lors, cela devint évidemment. Elle se prit, toute seule, assise sur son lit devant la glace de sa chambre, à rire dans sa main, comme une jeune fille. Othon, il y a des années, avait fait sa cour et ses avances plutôt à son père qu'à elle. Il n'y avait jamais eu, dans son mariage, rien de très flatteur, rien de très surprenant.

Allons, elle n'avait plus l'âge d'être courtisée et c'était en plus un manque de respect envers elle et envers la mémoire d'Othon. Pourtant, elle ne put plus le croiser, l'entendre, cohabiter sans trouver un double sens à ses déplacements, à ses paroles et à ses gestes.

C'était un hôte des plus serviables, toujours à proposer son aide, toujours à entreprendre des conversations intéressantes.

Oui, cet homme, ce géant, la comprenait. Il savait la fierté qu'elle avait de son fils et de la situation à laquelle ils étaient parvenus. Il savait aussi sa frustration d'être méprisée, de voir son esprit et sa grandeur d'âme incompris de la plupart.

Et surtout, il était là. Lothon, que ses nouvelles responsabilités de Chef entraînaient toute la journée par monts et par vaux, ne rentrait plus que pour se coucher.

Lobélia savait que Saroumane était amoureux d'elle. Elle avait fini par accepter l'idée, et s'en amusait, flattée.

« Lobélia! Je ne vous avais pas vue. Vous êtes assise, ainsi, dans la pénombre qui descend ? »

« Lothon n'est pas rentré, je l'attends. »

« Puis-je ? » demanda-t-il en désignant le fauteuil devant elle.

« Je vous en prie. »

Il prit place et fit silence. Elle finit par détourner la tête vers la fenêtre. Elle sentait son regard sur elle, sur son profil de reine, sur son port altier. Elle savait qu'il la trouvait belle, qu'il l'admirait. Elle se laissa faire, fière et heureuse.

« Lobélia, vous êtes chagrine. Je le vois bien. C'est le prix de la réussite. Elle vous a pris votre fils. »

Elle le regarda, surprise. Et puis soudain, sans préavis, il se jeta à bas de son fauteuil, à genoux devant elle, malgré tout toujours plus grand qu'elle.

« Ma chère, c'est en grande partie de ma faute. Ce sont mes commandes et ma confiance qui ont fait grandir la fortune de votre fils. C'est moi qui l'ai arraché à vous! Si je pouvais me racheter... Si je pouvais prendre sa place à vos côtés! »

Et il lui attrapa la main. Elle frémit. Elle fouilla dans sa mémoire. Jamais il ne l'avait touchée. Non, non, elle en était sûre, car jamais elle n'avait senti son cœur s'emballer comme cela. Elle s'en souviendrait!

« Lobélia, ma chère, chère Lobélia. Quelle est cette audace qui me pousse ? »

« Oui? » souffla-t-elle, impatiente.

« Lobélia, je voudrais rester à vos côtés, au sein de votre foyer pour toujours. Vous m'avez accueilli les bras ouverts, quand tous me repoussaient, sans me poser de questions sur mon passé, sans me juger. J'avais tellement besoin de cette confiance, Lobélia! »

« Vous pouvez rester, Seigneur Sharcoux! Aussi longtemps que vous le souhaitez! Votre compagnie est un plaisir de chaque instant! » haleta-t-elle, tremblant de tous ses membres.

Il sembla s'apaiser. Un sourire étendit sa barbe vénérable et il fit un geste inconsidéré. Deux de ses doigts effleurèrent sa joue.

Lobélia était perdue. Elle en avait une conscience aiguë, mais elle se sentait heureuse de sa chute. L'amour l'avait touchée.

Les semaines qui suivirent ne furent que bonheur, pour cette vieille Hobbite et sa jeunesse retrouvée. Non pas que son galant se montrât vraiment pressant, mais il était attentif et protecteur. Il avait pris à son compte nombre des tâches que la propriété de Cul-de-Sac impliquait. Il y avait maintenant deux maîtres à Cul-de-Sac et Lobélia se sentait heureuse d'être si bien épaulée. Il allégeait son fardeau. Elle l'aimait.

Pourtant, quelque chose la dérangeait. Cette cohabitation honteuse. Les voisins devaient jaser. Et aller leur expliquer que son honneur était sauf ne ferait qu'aggraver le cas. Lobélia devait bien avouer qu'elle avait trop joué les langues de vipère sur ses voisines pour accepter d'être devenue leur proie.

A contre-cœur, un jour pluvieux, elle se décida à parler à son prétendant, à provoquer la conversation qu'il aurait dû, en tant qu'homme, aborder le premier.

Au fil d'une longue explication qu'elle espéra délicate, elle lâcha le mot.

« Mariage »

Il garda un instant le silence, et lança un grand éclat de rire.

« Le mariage ? Quoi ? Vieille folle ! Quelles pensées abjectes êtes-vous allée tordre dans votre esprit borné? »

« Monseigneur... » articula-t-elle.

« Me marier avec vous ? J'ai vu bien des horreurs, Vieille Femme, mais il n'était pas dit que cela devait s'arrêter de sitôt! »

« Mais vos sentiments envers moi ? » bégaya-t-elle.

« Quels sentiments ? La demeure me plait assurément. Ses occupants me dégoûtent. Mais il me faut faire ce sacrifice. Car c'est la maison que je veux! Vieille imbécile! Vous épouser! Qu'on m'en préserve! Puissé-je disparaître plutôt! »

Dans son malheur, Lobélia connut la chance de voir la peine très vite effacée par la colère. Elle se saisit de son parapluie, et sortit en furie de son Smial. Elle avait vaguement dans l'idée d'aller chercher Lothon. Mais elle voulait surtout prendre l'air et ne plus voir le parasite, le cancrelat, le pique-assiette en sa demeure.

Sur le chemin, elle croisa des Bandits. Ils eurent l'outrecuidance de lui parler de Sharcoux et, hors d'elle, elle les attaqua avec son parapluie.

Elle fut directement envoyée aux Trous-Prisons, et Saroumane prit complètement possession de Cul-de-Sac. Son talent, sa voix, son influence n'étaient pas morts avec sa gloire. Il savait encore manipuler les gens, il avait encore réussi.

Des semaines plus tard, Frodon se présenta à la porte de la cellule de sa tante Lobélia, il lui offrit son pardon et son bras, il la ramena chez elle, à Roccreux, aida à sa guérison, la soutint fidèlement dans son deuil. Il lui accorda bien des présents immérités.

« Seigneur, pensa-t-elle. Il me fait du gringue! »

* * *

><p>Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?<p> 


End file.
